discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pope Hilde/Archive 5/2015 - 1/2019
Archive 2/2015 - 4/2015 Final exams Hilde, after May 8, 2015 is '''final exams time '''for me so I won't be as active here for a while. But I'll still check in! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I remember finals weeks. Good luck with those! I will try to check in more often and look for vandalism even though we haven't had any. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Mommy Congratulations on learning you're going to be a mommy again! Too bad you didn't know that before Mother's Day! :D Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. I had a nice Mother's Day. And I suspected child number three was on the way. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:05, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Talking about sex, I can't believe there's so little on the Sexuality wiki! After I'm through with final exams I'll sign up there! I hope you get adopter! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:27, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I would love to have you edit there. But certainly focus on your finals. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:06, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I am. I got something to turn in the beginning of next week, then finals are all over! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 22:14, May 14, 2015 (UTC) New Forum I tried making a new forum called Hot tub based on http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Forums. But it isn't working right. Do you know why? ;o Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't right now but I'll look at it. Don't know if I'll be able to figure it out. You might want to post in tech help. Pope Hilde (talk) 14:07, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ROBOTS Here's your link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2Xo_w7vE50&feature=related Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:45, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the link. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Sister Creamy I haven't been called Sister Creamy for years. Really it's embarrassing. Where did you dig that up? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:00, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :I am a journalist. But if it really bothers you I can remove it. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:54, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't have to take it off. I could have if I wanted to but that's what I did. :P Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:01, June 28, 2015 (UTC) 1000 edits Following Miley's tradition of marking milestone edits, this is my 1,000th edit. And synchronistically it is made on my birthday. Pope Hilde (talk) 22:30, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations and Happy Birthday! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 22:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Main page Question here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:37, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Userbox I had to research how to make one cuz of you! Thanks for the fun! StBenHur (talk) 01:47, October 1, 2015 (UTC)